thomas_friends_cgi_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 19
The nineteenth season of the television series first aired on September 21st, 2015 in the UK, and on October 13th, 2015 in the US. Episodes # Who's Geoffrey? - Thomas blames his accident on a made up engine called Geoffrey. # The Truth About Toby - A rumor about Toby scraped circulates. # Lost Property - Thomas helps return a lost pocket watch to a railway inspector. # Henry Spots Trouble - Henry worries about catching chickenpox. # Toad and the Whale - Toad spots a stranded whale at Bluffs Cove. # Wild Water Rescue - Diesel gets jealous of Percy when he gets to deliver the Mayor to the Sodor Search and Rescue center. # The Beast of Sodor - Henry faces off against an abominable snowman to help Spencer. # Snow Place Like Home - Kevin gets stuck in the snow. # Very Important Sheep - Percy's sheep escape on his way to the fair. # Salty All at Sea - Salty lets his imagination run away with him when he is taken to the Mainland by sea. # Den and Dart - Den and Dart fear working apart with repairing Mavis and dealing with the Troublesome Trucks. # Helping Hiro - Hiro has an accident and Thomas ventures into the woods and gets stuck. # Slow Stephen - Stephen proves he can save the day, despite the faster engines' criticisms # Two Wheels Good - The Duke and Duchess of Boxford have trouble getting to Callan Castle. # Reds vs. Blues - Thomas and James help with a football match between Sodor and Barrow. # Best Engine Ever - Emily imagines being fast like Caitlin. # The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead - Philip is convinced that he beat Gordon in a race, but doesn't realize that Gordon never took part. # Philip to the Rescue - Philip saves a scornful James from a nasty accident. # Diesel's Ghostly Christmas Part One - Diesel gets a visit from some "ghostly" Christmas engines. # Diesel's Ghostly Christmas Part Two - Diesel learns his lesson after having an accident and meeting up with two more "ghostly" engines # A Cranky Christmas - Thomas and Cranky drop an important Christmas crate # No Help At All - Bill and Ben say that Timothy is no help at all at the clay pits so they can have some fun. # The Other Side of the Mountain - Thomas wants to find out what is on the other side of a mountain on his branch line. # Thomas the Babysitter - Thomas, Annie and Clarabel must deal with a noisy baby on his train. # Rocky Rescue - When Rocky has an accident, the rest of the Sodor Search and Rescue team have to work together to rescue him. # Goodbye Fat Controller/Goodbye Sir Topham Hatt - Percy overhears some workmen talking and thinks Sir Topham Hatt is leaving Sodor. Songs * Let's Go! * There's Snow Place Like Home * Race with You * Down by the Docks * Spring is Here * Engine Rollcall (different arrangement and footage) Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Emily * Spencer * Whiff * Stanley * Hiro * Scruff * Belle * Stephen * Connor * Caitlin * Porter * Timothy * Diesel * Mavis * Salty * Den * Dart * Paxton * Flynn * Stafford * Winston * Marion * Victor * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Troublesome Trucks * Toad * Rocky * Bertie * Butch * Harold * Cranky * Kevin * Captain * Reg * Sir Topham Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Dowager Hatt * Farmer McColl * Lord Callan * Mr. Percival * The Mayor of Sodor * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford * Sir Robert Norramby * The Blonde Haired Boy * The School Children * The Bird Watcher * The Grumpy Passenger * Madeleine * Lady Hatt (does not speak) * The Teacher (does not speak) * The Ginger Haired Boy (cameo) * Bridget Hatt's Friends (cameo) * Dowager Hatt's Friends (cameo) * Madeleine's Father (cameo) * Rosie (cameo) * Charlie (cameo) * Samson (cameo) * Daisy (cameo) * 'Arry (cameo) * Norman (cameo) * Trevor (cameo) * Jack (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * Ferdinand (portrait; cameo) * Harvey (music video cameo) * Gator (music video cameo) * Skarloey (music video cameo) * Rheneas (music video cameo) * Sir Handel (music video cameo) * Peter Sam (music video cameo) * Rusty (music video cameo) * Duncan (music video cameo) * Merrick (music video cameo) * Owen (music video cameo) * Sidney (music video cameo) * Luke (music video cameo) * Millie (music video cameo) * Slip Coaches (music video cameo) Characters Introduced * Philip * The Barrow Football Team * The Barrow Fan * Albert * Albert's Wife * Thomas the Baby Cast UK and AUS * Mark Moraghan as the Narrator * John Hasler as Thomas * Rob Rackstraw as Toby, Stanley, and Flynn * Joe Mills as Oliver and Toad * Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Salty, Den, Stafford, Bertie, Harold, Sir Topham Hatt, Dowager Hatt, Mr. Percival, Lord Callan, Albert, and one of the Railway Inspectors * Nigel Pilkington as Percy * Teresa Gallagher as Annie, Clarabel, Emily, The Lady in the Blue Dress, Some Children, School Children, the Duchess of Boxford, Stephen and Bridget Hatt, Belle, The Barrow Fan, and Albert's Wife * Matt Wilkinson as Spencer, Winston, Butch, Kevin, Cranky, Rocky, the Duke of Boxford, and Farmer McColl * Steven Kynman as Duck, Porter, Paxton, and Dart * Togo Igawa as Hiro * Bob Golding as Stephen and a Railway Inspector * Rasmus Hardiker as Philip * Maggie Ollerenshaw as Henrietta * Tim Whitnall as Reg and Timothy * Jonathan Broadbent as Bill and Ben * Rebecca O'Mara as Caitlin * Kerry Shale as Diesel * David Bedella as Victor and the Mayor of Sodor * Christopher Ragland as the Troublesome Trucks * Olivia Colman as Marion * Oliver McCue as The Blonde Haired Boy * Ashna Kapur as Madeleine USA * Mark Moraghan as the narrator * Joseph May as Thomas * Christopher Ragland as Percy and the Troublesome Trucks * William Hope as Edward, Toby, Rocky, the Duke of Boxford and Farmer McColl * Rob Rackstraw as James, Stanley, and Flynn * Joe Mills as Oliver and Toad * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, Diesel, Kevin, and Harold * Jules de Jongh as Emily, the Duchess of Boxford, Madeleine, and some Children * Keith Wickham as Salty, Den, Stafford, Bertie, Sir Topham Hatt, Dowager Hatt, Lord Callan, Albert, and one of the Railway Inspectors * Glenn Wrage as Cranky and Spencer * Togo Igawa as Hiro * Matt Wilkinson as Winston * Rasmus Hardiker as Philip * Bob Golding as Stephen and a Railway Inspector * Jonathan Broadbent as Bill and Ben * Tim Whitnall as Reg and Timothy * Rebecca O'Mara as Caitlin * David Bedella as Victor and the Mayor of Sodor * Steven Kynman as Duck, Dart, Paxton and Butch * Teresa Gallagher as Annie, Clarabel, The Lady in the Blue Dress, School Children, Madeleine, The Blonde Haired Boy, Stephen and Bridget Hatt, Belle, The Barrow Fan, and Albert's Wife * Maggie Ollerenshaw as Henrietta * David Menkin as Porter * Olivia Colman as Marion Trivia * This season marks the first of a couple of things: ** The first season to utilize the new intro, credits and Engine Roll Call remix. ** The first and only time to date where Thomas was named in one episode. ** The first season to have Nigel Pilkington, Rasmus Hardiker, Oliver McCue and Ashna Kapur as part of the voice cast. Nigel Pilkington takes over the role of Percy from Keith Wickham. ** The first season since the sixteenth season in which Thomas appears in every episode, and the first since the fifteenth season in which he speaks in all of them. ** The first season since returning in the sixteenth season where Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam and Rusty do not appear since their introductions in the fourth season. ** The first season since returning in the seventeenth season where Harvey does not appear since their introduction in the sixth season. ** The first season since returning in the eighteenth season where Duncan does not appear since their introduction in the fourth season. ** The first season where Merrick and Owen do not appear since their introduction in Blue Mountain Mystery. * This season marks the only of a couple of things: ** The only season to date in which Sidney does not appear since their introduction in Day of the Diesels. ** The only season to date in which Luke does not appear since their introduction in Blue Mountain Mystery. ** The only season to date in which Millie does not appear since their introduction in King of the Railway. ** The only season to date in which Gator does not appear since their introduction in Tale of the Brave. ** The only season to date in which Slip Coaches do not appear since their introduction in the eighteenth season. Category:Television Series